


Home is Wherever I'm with You

by ahurston



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 6 Episode 13 Coda, Season 6 Spoilers, Start Spreading the News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston/pseuds/ahurston
Summary: "Home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you."-Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic ZeroesIn which Patrick would move anywhere with David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 50
Kudos: 324





	Home is Wherever I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something perfect [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing) said.

“Do you think the people who live here would mind if we make out on their lawn, just for a bit?” David said, thumbing at one of the buttons on Patrick’s shirt.

Patrick was staring at his mouth. “I don’t think we can count on mild exhibitionism improving our bargaining position with them.”

“They already accepted our offer though,” David pointed out, just stating the facts as he curled a hand around the back of Patrick’s neck. 

“Well, there’s still the inspection period, and I want to make sure to get radon testing, and we should see about the age of the roof -”

“So sexy when you talk about realty,” David said, cutting him off with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “We could fuck in your car in their driveway maybe? In the backseat, for propriety’s sake.”

“Mm. Propriety, of course,” Patrick said, lips against the side of his neck, one hand on his jaw and the other slipping into his back pocket. 

“But there’s also the road traffic to consider,” David said, tipping his head helpfully to the side as Patrick’s mouth ghosted along toward his ear. “Someone else could pass by.”

“Like Ronnie,” Patrick said with a grimace, taking a small step back. “She'd never let me, I mean _us_ , live it down. Or Roland.”

“The apartment isn’t that far away, come to think,” David said, squeezing Patrick’s shoulders.

“And the backseat is a little cramped, after all. Remember last time?”

“I still have that twinge behind my knee, so yeah,” David said, unconsciously shifting his weight to his other leg. “Let’s go back to your place, please.”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, but when David tried to tug him toward the car, he met resistance. “Just let me...look at it. For just another minute.”

“Of course.”

*

“So you’re sure?” Patrick asked as he slipped David’s sweater up and off, setting it behind him on the dresser. 

David nodded, not taking his eyes off Patrick’s as he slipped each button of his shirt free. Ingrained muscle memory was a powerful force. He’d done this a thousand times; if he was lucky, he’d do it ten thousand more. 

*

“Really, really sure?” Patrick asked again, mouth unlatching from the side of David’s neck. “We could keep renting. Give it another year.” 

David spun them around, until it was the backs of Patrick’s knees pressed against the side of the bed. When Patrick fell obligingly back onto the mattress, David climbed into his lap.

*

Patrick was mouthing at his hip bone when he raised his head, cheek brushing against David’s cock. “I forgot to mention - the house is eligible for grants through the regional historic preservation office, which could help offset future repair costs.”

“You know how hot I get for grants,” David said with a groan, threading his fingers through Patrick’s hair, just barely resisting guiding his mouth back to where it belonged. “But, um -”

*

Two fingers in Patrick’s ass, David’s studied concentration was broken when Patrick lifted his head off the pillow to say, “I did some research to verify that the home’s value over time has been stable, and - _shit_ -”

David may have gone for maximum distraction, dipping down to suck the tip of Patrick’s cock into his mouth just as he crooked his fingers, bringing Patrick’s back off the mattress in a beautiful arch. 

“Okay, okay you’re right,” Patrick said breathily, petting at David’s shoulders. “Later, I’ll tell you all about the home’s potential as a - _fuck, David_ \- income property.”

David popped off his cock at that, licking his lips. “Patrick, why are you talking about renting out our dream house?”

“Just trying to...give you options,” Patrick said, blinking up at him. 

“I don’t need options, though? I thought I made that clear.” David slipped his fingers free, wiping them on a remote corner of the sheets with a wince. This was starting to seem like a conversation that shouldn’t be conducted with lube-y hands. 

“Well, sure, but two hours ago I thought you wanted us to move to New York,” Patrick said. 

David nudged Patrick’s knee out of the way so he could flop gracelessly down beside him. 

“Fair. Except you were missing one piece of vital information,” David said, leaning his head on one hand and looking down at Patrick with a small smile. 

“Yeah? What’s that.” Patrick smiled softly back at him. 

“I didn’t actually want to move to New York.”

“What?”

“I mean, I thought I did,” David clarified. He owed Stevie flowers. A tiara, maybe. “But it turns out...here is better. Here has everything I need.”

“Hm. That’s sweet, but I’m not quite sure that’s true. The ramen scene in the greater Schitt’s Creek metropolitan area is never going to be up to New York standards.”

“First, we’re calling this a ‘metropolitan area?’” David replied. “Second, that fusion place in Elm Glen...you know how I feel about -”

“Sub-par broth, I know. ‘Dickensian orphan water,’ I believe you called it,” Patrick said, sounding more fond than David’s overly firm opinions on soup should possibly merit. 

“Mmhmm. Okay, correct. But New York will still be there,” David said with a decisive nod. “And with the option to crash in Alexis’ apartment, and Larry Air’s $29 round trip flight from Elm Glen to Newark -”

“We’re not flying Larry Air, David. We can at least afford to fly on a slightly less safety-averse airline with all the money we’re saving by making our own soup at home.”

David smothered a laugh into Patrick’s warm shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck as Patrick ran a hand up and down his arm. 

After a beat, David asked, “But what about you? Is this where _you_ actually want to be? There are lots of other places out there. Like Toronto, or Sudbury, or fucking Cleveland?”

“I’ve thought a lot about that, actually. This is where I want to be, at least for now. I like the people here. And baseball, the cafe’s fish fry, walking to work, and knowing our customers by name. Maybe even making this place a little better, a little more beautiful, in our own small way.” Patrick kissed his temple, leaning his head against David’s. “Other towns, other cities might be great, and maybe I’ll want to live their later, but I’m good here, now. And I don’t want to leave.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” David asked, quietly. 

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t give you, David. If you wanted to move, we'd move.”

“But what if it’d been LA, or London. Cleveland, even. You’d have gone with me to any of those places?”

“Yeah, I would have,” Patrick said with an entirely too dismissive shrug. 

“But you burn so easily - Southern California would be hell on your complexion. And I don’t think they have baseball in London.”

“I’d get into soccer, then.”

“Just like that?” David asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah. I mean, if you’d be there, yeah. Just like that.”

David took that in. Breathed for a moment, then said, “No. Nope. That doesn’t work.”

“What doesn’t work?”

“The whole, willing-to-do-anything-for-me thing! You shouldn’t be willing to move to Cleveland, Patrick! No one should move to Cleveland!”

“...Okay? But I actually read somewhere that Cleveland’s really making a comeback lately.”

“Not the point.”

Patrick laughed, like this was funny. Like a willingness to move to Ohio for David was _hilarious_. Although maybe David should read that article about Cleveland, just to be fair. He shook his head, trying to focus. Which was challenging, as Patrick’s hand was currently engaged in a meandering journey from David’s collarbone southward, making swirling stops around his nipples, across his ribs and circling his navel before tracing over the thin skin over his hip bone. 

Patrick’s mouth, meanwhile, had found its way back to David’s neck, sucking lightly, teasingly, under his jaw before nosing up along the shell of his ear. 

“I’d move to Davenport for you, David,” Patrick murmured, breath hot and close. 

“Where the fuck is Davenport?” David said, shuddering. 

“ _Iowa_.” 

Patrick reached past David for the lube on the end table, pouring some into his palm and slicking up David’s cock. 

“Oh my God,” David breathed, clumsily hauling Patrick’s face into kissing range. 

Patrick swung his leg over David’s hips, pinning him in place as he reached a hand behind himself. To finish the job David had started earlier, he realized. 

“Central Florida,” Patrick said, head tipped forward as he rocked into his own hand. “I’d move to Central Florida with you. We could open up a Rose Apothecary next to Disney World.”

“See, I’m hard right now, and that doesn’t feel right when you’re talking about goddamn _Orlando_ ,” David said, hands scrabbling at Patrick’s ass and hips as Patrick sank down onto his dick, finally. 

“Mm, fuck, that’s good,” Patrick said. “You know what else would be good, with you? Niagara Falls. The inferior American side.”

“Now you’re just talking crazy,” David said, fucking up into him and nearly knocking him off balance.

“Guess we better - _shit, fuck_ \- stay here, then. Touch me, touch me - come _on_.”

David wrapped a hand around the back of his head, dragging Patrick down until he could kiss him, messy and open mouthed, just enough room between their bodies to work a hand around Patrick’s cock. One, two -

“David, _David_ , oh my God...”

“Gonna fuck you, gonna keep fucking you in this town for _years,_ ” David said, before sucking Patrick’s tongue into his mouth and feeling him seize up around his dick, the warm come between their bodies, a shout barely diminished by David’s own mouth on his. 

“Yeah you are, and you’re gonna _marry_ me in this town,” Patrick slurred into his neck, grinding down on him, David’s thrusts losing their rhythm. So close, he was so close. “And I’m going to marry _you_.”

And that did it, David’s arms locking up, hands hooked around Patrick’s shoulders, his toes curling into the sheets as he came. 

Patrick kept kissing him, and kissing him, until the world reassembled itself around them. 

  
  



End file.
